


don't play with me

by poutings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, cheesy pick up lines, it drives sirius crazy, lily's kind of in the background?, remus lupin never blushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutings/pseuds/poutings
Summary: five times Remus made Sirius blush and one time they both did





	don't play with me

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Remus never blushes and I finally just had to write about it. seriously though, Remus Lupin Never Blushes. hope you enjoy!!

I.

Remus is sitting at the dining table when Sirius comes running in. He barely glances up from his food as he collapses next to him, panting and clutching his chest.

“What the hell?” James asks around a mouthful of food.

“I ran here,” Sirius pants.

“Yeah, we got that,” Remus says. “But why?”

“Filch was after me.”

“Already?” James asks incredulously. “It’s only eight thirty.”

Peter looks from James to Sirius, no doubt wondering if he should chastise Sirius or praise him. 

“Nice, Padfoot,” he finally decides on, but Remus doesn’t know if he’s being genuine or sarcastic. He guesses his goal was to have it interpreted either way.

“What did you do this time?” Remus asks. 

Sirius looks at him, still breathless. 

“You’d think for a Quidditch player you’d be able to catch your breath more easily,” James says quietly and Remus snorts. 

Sirius glares at him before responding, “I’m sure you guys will find out soon enough.”

“An air of mystery,” James says seriously. “Well done, Pads.”

They clap each other on the back and Sirius finally drinks some water, steadying his breathing and looking at Remus.

“Do you guys realize that we never stop tasting our own tongues?” Sirius asks. 

Remus glances over to see him stone-faced and he almost laughs, but then he deadpans, “How about I taste yours for a change?”

Sirius spits up a little bit of his water and James chokes on his toast. 

“Are you serious?” he asks.

“No,” Remus says simply, returning to his food. He was serious. 

Sirius just stares at him, his face going completely red before clearing his throat. 

“Well,” James says, slightly awkwardly. “On that note, let’s go to class, fellas.”

Peter and Remus stand up immediately, both glad for the distraction, but for two different reasons. 

Sirius, on the other hand, stays put, still staring intently at where Remus used to be sitting. 

Remus smiles to himself when he sees that Sirius is still red as a tomato. 

“You alright, Padfoot?” he asks innocently.

“I,” he says. “Am I? Am I—”

He doesn’t seem to be able to string words together properly, so Remus just laughs.

“You seem a bit off.”

“A bit,” James laughs. “Moony, stop teasing him. Can't you see you’ve sent him into shock?”

Remus laughs again and turns on his heel, walking out of the Great Hall and towards their first class. 

 

———

 

II.

Remus walks into the hallways after a couple classes. He’s feeling more tired than usual, and the only thought getting him through is of his head hitting the pillow as soon as he steps foot into the dorm tonight. 

“Moony!” he hears someone call from behind him. 

Remus stops walking and waits for Sirius to catch up to him. 

“Hey,” he says, resuming his walking after Sirius falls in step beside him. 

“Your legs are too fucking long,” Sirius mumbles and Remus sniggers. 

“Sorry,” he says. “Do you need me to slow down?”

“No,” he rushes. “No, it’s fine. I just had a question.”

Remus makes a sound in the back of his throat, a sign he knows Sirius will take as _go ahead_. 

“Do you have a map?” he starts.

“The map is back in my trunk, Pads. You know that,” Remus says.

“No,” Sirius huffs. “You didn’t let me finish.”

“Sorry,” he says. “Go on.”

“Do you have a map?” Sirius asks again. “Because I’m getting lost in your eyes.”

Remus glances over to make sure that he actually heard him correctly and sees a huge grin plastered to Sirius’ face. He shakes his head.

“You weren’t even looking into my eyes,” he says and he hears Sirius huff again. “Besides,” he continues, “your eyes are prettier than mine. They’re like a clear sky at dusk—my favorite time of day, mind you. I like them quite a lot.

He glances over again to see Sirius ducking his head, the tips of his ears a nice shade of red. 

They round a corner and Sirius almost runs into another student, shuffling and apologizing quickly before pulling Remus into an empty classroom. 

“How do you do that so easily?” he asks, his eyes a little wild. 

“Do what?” Remus asks, playing dumb.

“Make me—” Sirius cuts off, shaking his head. “Never mind. Let’s go,” he says. “Jamie’s probably waiting anyway.”

“After you,” Remus says, following Sirius out of the classroom. 

They walk in silence the rest of the way, the only sound coming from their feet against the floor and Sirius’ occasional soft groan.

He seems to be trying to figure something out, so Remus doesn’t bother him. 

He thinks about the way the color in Sirius’ face makes him feel—the way his stomach bottoms out and his palms sweat a little. He loves making Sirius blush, loves the way he ducks his head to hide it, thinking that’ll do anything at all. 

“There you two are!” James calls when they enter the common room. “Wormy and I were starting to think Filch had finally gotten Sirius.”

“Yeah, because he’s still chasing me from this morning,” Sirius says sarcastically. 

“Hey, mate, you never know. He’s gotten me in the evening for something I did in the afternoon before,” James says seriously. 

“Now,” Peter starts.

“Yes, Wormtail,” James interrupts. “Now, down to business.” 

They all gather around the things James has laying on the floor as he starts to explain his newest evil plan.

 

———

 

III.

Remus runs down the hallway, James and Sirius running after him. It’s all part of the plan. But he has to get out of there fast because their part is coming up and he needs to be out of the way. 

He dashes into an empty classroom—the second one he’s been in today, but this time he’s alone. He hears James whoop and Sirius laugh as they fly by.

“Thanks, Moony,” James singsongs. 

When they’re out of earshot, Remus takes a breath, steadying himself against a desk. 

He waits a little longer before peaking his head out of the classroom. Peter should be coming by any second now. He was upset that he had to be the one to finish the prank, complaining he had the biggest chance of being caught, but James talked him into it.

James could talk anyone into anything, especially Peter. 

As if summoned by the thought of his name, Peter comes dashing around the corner. 

“Moony!” he yells when he spots him. “Get back in there. Filch should be coming through any second now.”

Remus ducks back inside just as Peter yells Sirius’ name. 

“What are you doing here?” he yells, but Sirius is slipping into the classroom and leaning against the desk next to Remus.

“What are you doing here?” Remus asks, echoing Peter, but before Sirius can answer, Remus jokes, “Couldn’t pass up another opportunity to get me alone in an empty classroom?”

Sirius’ cheeks heat up and he looks away. “Actually,” he says slowly, “yes.”

Remus doesn’t say anything. He wasn’t expecting that to be the case—he hoped it was, sure, but he didn’t think Sirius would be so quick to agree with him. 

“Oh,” he says quietly. 

“Yeah,” Sirius says, stepping closer to him.

Remus takes a step back. And another as Sirius steps forward again. And another until his back is pressed firmly against the wall on the other side of the room. Sirius is crowding him, standing close enough that he’s in his personal space, but not close enough to bush their chests together. Not yet at least. 

“What are you doing?” Remus asks for the second time. He thinks he has a clear idea of what Sirius is doing, but he wants to push him—make him do what he’s about to do sooner than he plans to do it. 

“Are you the moon?” he whispers in his ear and Remus shudders a little bit—shudders even though what he wants to do is cringe. “Because even when it’s dark you still seem to shine,” Sirius finishes.

Remus pushes him away a little to respond—to say he’s tired of these awful pick up lines, to say _something_ , but then Sirius is swooping back in and kissing him. 

Remus grunts as Sirius pushes him harder into the wall, their mouths slotted together in a way that’s driving Remus crazy. 

Sirius’ hands wander over the sides of his body—down his stomach, around his waist, back up to his neck—while Remus runs his hands through Sirius’ hair. 

He knows just how to kiss Sirius, knows how to pulls his hair in just the right places to make him groan, knows how to bite his lip that makes him breathe his name back into his mouth. 

When they finally pull apart, Remus takes him in: the way his hair is all over the place, more so than usual; the way his lips are swollen and red, similar to the color of his cheeks. 

Sirius has the most magnificent blush Remus has yet to see today. He makes a note that he’ll have to kiss him more often if he’s going to look like this after.

“Fucking hell,” Sirius says. He’s breathing a little too deeply and still holding on to Remus a little too tightly. 

“We better get back,” Remus says, trying to calm his own breathing. “The prank is no doubt finished by now. Peter and James’ll probably be wondering where we are.”

Sirius nods, finally taking a step back from Remus. “Right.” He shakes his head once, twice. “You’re right. Let’s go.” 

 

———

 

IV.

"How do you always do that?" Sirius asks while they're sitting in the common room later that night. 

"How do I always do what?" Remus asks, not even looking up from his book. He finishes the page he’s on and turns it, dog-earing the corner before closing the book and looking at Sirius.

Neither of them have talked about the kiss since it happened, and Remus vaguely wonders if Sirius will bring it up. 

"Make me blush," Sirius says, his cheeks going pink.

_Oh._

"I think you did it to yourself that time, Padfoot," Remus says with a small smile. 

Sirius shakes his head. "You've been doing it all day," he explains. "Every time I try to make you blush, you turn what I say around on me and suddenly I'm the one blushing."

"It's easy to make you blush," Remus admits. "And it helps that I never blush."

"What?" Sirius asks incredulously. "Never?"

"Never," Remus confirms. 

"That can't happen," Sirius insists. 

"Really? When have you ever seen me blush?" Remus challenges. 

Sirius opens his mouth like he's going to say something but then closes it, thinking. 

Remus smiles to himself. 

"Come to think of it," Sirius starts, a skeptical look on his face, "I don't think I ever have."

"There we go," Remus declares. "That settles it."

"I don't understand." Sirius still looks like he's trying to solve a difficult math equation: his eyebrows are drawn together and his mouth is pinched into a hard line. 

"My blood is concentrated somewhere else," Remus says with a smile, delighted to see that his words have the desired effect. 

Sirius' cheeks turn Remus’ favorite shade of red and he covers his face. 

"Why?" he groans. "Why do you always do this to me?"

"What's Moony done, now?" James asks as he walks into the room, Peter close behind him. 

"Looks like he's making Padfoot blush again," Peter laughs. 

"Astute observation, Wormtail," Remus says with faux exuberance. "I've done just that."

"What'd you say?" James asks excitedly. 

"That's for my and Padfoot's ears only," Remus says gravely. 

James and Peter both pull a face, deciding they'd rather not know anyway. 

"Right," James says. "As you were." 

James heads towards the table where Lily's sitting with Peter trailing behind as if he doesn't know whether he's allowed to or not. James shoots him a look over his shoulder—he's not allowed—and Peter takes a sudden turn to go talk to Marlene. 

Remus looks away from the pair of them to glance at Sirius.

His hands are still covering his face, but the color in his cheeks has faded a little. 

"Alright there, Pads?" he asks. 

Sirius inhales a breath through his nostrils, shaking his head before saying through his teeth, "Never better."

"Glad to hear it," Remus chirps. 

He's aware he's been teasing Sirius all day, but he figures after the kiss… 

Sirius finally pulls his hands away and Remus sees the look in his eyes—quietly desperate, almost pleading, in a way that makes Remus' sharp smile soften. 

He gently lays his hand on top of Sirius' knee. "I'll stop if you want me to," he says and he means it. 

"No," Sirius breathes, shaking his head almost frantically. "Don't stop." 

So he doesn’t.

 

———

 

V. 

Remus is still sitting in the common room long after everyone else has gone to bed. He stares at the fire, thinking about the way Sirius’ lips had felt on his.

He’s trying hard not to fall asleep right there on the couch when he hears someone coming down the stairs. 

He doesn’t look up, pretty sure that he knows who has just sat down next to him. 

“Moony?” Sirius asks and Remus nods his head—just the smallest of movements, but they both know what Sirius is asking. 

And they both know Remus’ answer. 

Sirius shifts closer to him and Remus angles his body towards him. They meet halfway, bringing their lips together and wrapping their arms around each other. 

Remus sighs into the kiss, smiling in a way that makes Sirius try harder to capture his lips. 

“Quit smiling, Moony, and just let me kiss you properly,” he whispers into his mouth.

Remus breaks away to laugh, but complies, going back in for a kiss that’s longer, deeper, hungrier than the last. 

Sirius is just starting to push Remus down onto the couch when there’s a loud cheer from the steps. 

“I knew it!” James yells. “I knew!”

Remus and Sirius jolt apart, moving to opposite sides of the couch. They stare wide-eyed at James and then at each other.

“Finally!” Sirius screams, his face red.

Remus and James both look at him, shocked. 

“What?” Remus asks.

“You’re blushing,” Sirius says with a wolfish grin. “You’re fucking blushing!” He punctuates each with a move in Remus’ direction. “Remus Lupin,” he says dramatically, “is fucking blushing.”

Remus shakes his head. “I am not,” he insists.

“Hate to break it to you, mate,” James says from his place on the stairs, “but you so are.”

Remus groans. 

“And you thought you were some sort of freak of nature,” Sirius says with a laugh.

Remus opens his mouth to say something but Sirius cuts him off.

“Hush, Moony. Just let me enjoy this.” Sirius finally reaches him, bringing their foreheads together. “Now shut up and kiss me.”

“I wasn’t even talk—” Remus cuts off with an _oof_ as Sirius connects their lips again.

“I’m gonna go,” James says, but neither of them are listening, too enthralled with one another.

“I can’t believe I finally made Remus Lupin blush,” Sirius says reverently when they pull back for air. 

“Technically, it was James catching us that made me blush,” Remus says. He sees the look on Sirius’ face—the way his smile falls and his eyes squint—and adds, “But, okay, yeah, you made me blush. I’ll let you have it."

“You’re getting soft, Moony,” Sirius laughs.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Remus says, echoing Sirius’ words from before.

“Gladly,” Sirius says and slots their mouths together again. 

**Author's Note:**

> the "tasting our own tongues" thing came from this tumblr post - http://keytosymphony.tumblr.com/post/71273339726/worldaccordingtofangirls-do-you-guys-realize


End file.
